Quand Eros se mêle à Thanatos
by Because I Want You
Summary: L'amour et la mort, la tendresse et la passion, le rêve et le cauchemar ; Eros et Thanatos habitent le coeur de leur couple. A quel prix ?  OS Harry & Drago


**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **Un nouveau Drarry dont je suis étrangement satisfaite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Eros se mêle à Thanatos<strong>

Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce depuis plus d'une heure, la parcourant de long en large. Il ne s'arrêtait que quand un bruit lui parvenait aux oreilles, il écoutait alors attentivement avant de pousser un soupir déçu et de reprendre sa marche. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, plus ses entrailles se resserraient, plus la douleur l'étreignait cruellement. Il savait qu'il attendait vainement, il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas et il savait pourquoi. Mais il restait. Pourtant, la jalousie attaquait chaque parcelle de son être, ce qui le mettait au supplice. Mais il demeurait dans cette pièce. Parce qu'il l'aimait, même si en ce moment la haine et la colère l'emportaient de loin sur l'amour. Malgré toutes les infidélités, toutes les souffrances et toutes les blessures, ses sentiments restaient immuables. Et puis c'était devenu la règle du jeu : se faire du mal, se rendre jaloux, se venger toujours plus cruellement… Alors il ne partait pas et il attendait son retour, tandis que l'intérieur de son âme était rongée progressivement par une jalousie corrosive.

[…]

Il se sentait glisser sur une pente dangereuse avec cet amour infernal qui le consumait. Pourtant, il le savait depuis le début que cette histoire ne finirait pas bien… Ils en étaient tous deux incapables, ils ne pouvaient pas faire en sorte que cela fonctionne de manière idyllique entre eux... Il y avait trop d'orgueil, trop de haine, trop de désir vengeur entre eux… Ils s'interdisaient à eux-mêmes d'être heureux, tel un couple lambda. Ils n'étaient pas un couple normal : leur couple était hors-norme, sans limite, entièrement plongé dans l'excès. Excès de rage mutuelle, excès de jalousie, mais aussi excès d'amour. Car ils s'aimaient malgré tout. Ils s'aimaient sans doute trop : ils voulaient s'approprier l'un l'autre tout en refusant de s'appartenir mutuellement. Leur orgueil empoisonnait leur amour, leur relation, et eux-mêmes. Il le savait avant même l'échange de leur premier baiser, qui se révéla digne de l'allégorie de la passion violente. Il le savait mais il avait été incapable de le repousser… Il était déjà trop tard pour lui, pour eux…

Il faut dire que cet ange infernal l'ensorcelait, le captivait, le possédait entièrement. Il ne se lassait jamais d'observer sa démarche féline, ses traits fins, ses yeux gris si mystérieux, ses mèches blondes qui tombaient négligemment sur son front en fin de journée… Il connaissait par cœur cette apparence angélique qui était celle de son petit-ami, il en était charmé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Mais il savait aussi que cet ange abritait en lui un véritable démon. Ecraser les autres, les faire souffrir et les torturer de mille et une manières semblaient être ses seuls occupations. Ce diable en puissance aimait afficher sa supériorité à n'importe quel prix : il était un ange qui voulait être dieu sur cette Terre. Il aimait son pouvoir de Prince des Serpentards et il régnait sans pitié sur l'école, tous les élèves étant à sa merci. Il profitait de sa situation pour faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, sans respect pour le règlement ou pour autrui. Son amusement semblait être sa seule loi. Et ce mépris affiché, cette auréole de puissance donnaient à cet ange déchu un charme unique, magnétique, une séduction aux allures d'Enfers paradisiaques…

Et voilà que maintenant il l'entrainait dans sa chute, lui qui s'était retrouvé piégé sans s'en rendre compte. Certes un lien puissant avait toujours existé entre eux, un lien de haine réciproque et violente. Mais la situation avait changé et le désir, puis les sentiments, s'en étaient mêlés… Jusqu'à ce jour où une de leurs bagarres habituelles avait fini en un baiser fougueux. Ils avaient atteints le point de non retour : enfiévrés de désir, ils s'étaient mis à construire leur couple sur le brasier fumant de leur haine intestine. De baisers passionnés en étreintes perpétuellement inassouvies, leur lutte changeait progressivement de visage : ils ne se battaient plus entre eux, ils se battaient à la fois pour et contre leur couple. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, chacun d'eux se désirait libre et indépendant… Ce paradoxe, cette volonté d'allier les contraires les conduisaient à visiter les ténèbres de l'âme humaine chaque jour un peu plus…

Emporté dans les abymes par et pour son ange déchu, il se mit à découvrir les tréfonds de lui-même : toutes ces pulsions violentes, tous ces désirs égoïstes, toutes ces envies malsaines qu'il refoulait regagnaient peu à peu leur liberté naturelle. De jour en jour, il changeait, il commençait à ne plus se reconnaître… Il ne cessait de découvrir les multiples facettes de son côté sombre, de cet être qui faisait parti de lui et qui lui était pourtant inconnu, de ce démon enfoui dans ses entrailles et qui était désormais réveillé... Tout ça à cause de lui : si il voulait le garder, il devait à son tour tomber du ciel et abandonner son innocence. Tout ça pour lui, parce qu'il était incapable de le perdre, il était devenu bien trop dépendant à celui qu'il appelait son _Angel Dust_, son ange déchu, sa drogue… Car sa seule certitude, il la trouvait dans les bras de celui qui l'avait amené là.

Quel cadeau empoisonné : il aimait un être divin qui était destiné à le mener irrémédiablement à sa perte, et lui il le suivait, séduit, charmé, et avec plaisir. Oui car il aimait se découvrir capable d'effrayer les autres par ses actes, de les voir trembler face aux mots acerbes qui sortaient de sa bouche, de les sentir à sa merci sous son regard vert émeraude. Il avait gouté au pouvoir tyrannique et il avait aimé, oh oui qu'il avait aimé se sentir si fort, si puissant… Du coup il en usait pour dissuader quiconque de s'approcher de Lui, pour leur faire sentir qu'Il lui appartenait. Parce qu'il voulait se montrer digne de son Prince ; après tout, deux rois ne seraient pas de trop pour les Enfers… Ces Enfers dont ils s'approchaient toujours un peu plus, leurs deux mains jointes dans cette inéluctable lutte amoureuse qu'était devenue leur vie…

[…]

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le jeune homme stoppa net sa déambulation et ses réflexions pour se retourner. Il vit alors deux jeunes hommes entrain de s'embrasser passionnément, leurs mains se baladant déjà en-dessous de leurs vêtements. Faisant fi des élancements de son cœur devant ce spectacle, il se contenta d'émettre un raclement de gorge bruyant pour signaler sa présence. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent immédiatement et deux expressions radicalement différentes apparurent sur les visages des deux jeunes hommes : l'un, blond, affichait un sourire étrange à mi-chemin entre la dérision et l'amusement, tandis que l'autre, brun, était totalement surpris de trouver quelqu'un ici et il eut soudainement l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, impression totalement justifiée… Le pauvre, il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un combat entre l'orgueil et l'amour, un combat perdu d'avance où il ne représentait qu'une chimère de liberté illusoire.

- Harry, murmura le blond d'une voix sensuelle. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Arrête ton cinéma, Drago, rétorqua le dénommé Harry avec une voix sourde de colère. Tu as tout calculé, comme toujours.

Un mince sourire narquois fut sa réponse, et il lui décocha un regard brûlant de colère en représailles de l'indifférence que le blond lui jetait à la figure ostensiblement. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, chaque geste et chaque coup d'œil étaient anticipés par l'autre. Quant au troisième jeune homme, un Serdaigle qui n'était qu'un pion dans ce jeu, il n'osait parler, et encore moins bouger, soulagé comme il était de voir la colère de Harry détournée de lui pour le moment. Il savait qui il était et ce dont il était capable face aux lubies de son amant, d'autres en avaient déjà subis les frais. Eux aussi ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers de cette toile où l'enjeu dépassait leur simple personne.

- Tu mets notre invité mal à l'aise mon cœur, reprocha Drago de sa voix de velours. Arrête donc de nous jeter des regards assassins comme ça, tu vas finir par nous faire peur.

- Tu préfères que je te tue réellement ? Parce que tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai envie à cet instant…

De sa démarche empreinte d'élégance aristocratique, le blond se rapprocha de cet être furieux qui était son petit-ami et qui semblait vraiment à la limite de commettre un meurtre, le dernier désir encore réprimé par ce cœur autrefois pur. Cette pulsion, il ne la connaissait que trop bien ces derniers temps, et il sentait bien qu'un jour, il finirait par lui céder. Un jour, il tuerait pour prouver à Draco qu'il était à lui et que personne d'autre ne pouvait poser ses mains sur lui sans en subir de funestes conséquences. Ou alors il le tuerait, lui, pour être sûr de le posséder à jamais… Il souillerait son âme pour suivre son ange déchu sur le chemin infernal. Voilà à quoi le pousserait tôt ou tard cet amour malsain et autodestructeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu deviendras si je ne suis plus là ?

Harry allait répondre quand ils entendirent la porte se refermer.

- Voilà, tu lui as fait peur…

- Comme si ce serait un problème pour toi de le faire revenir… Peut-être que lui aussi finira dans ton lit, il ne sera pas le premier de toute façon. Tu les ensorcèles tous…

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix ?

Cette question et le ton moqueur qui l'accompagnait fut la goutte de trop pour Harry : son poing heurta la pommette du blond dans un bruit sourd. Lui renvoyer sa jalousie était un coup bas, surtout que cette même scène s'était jouée il y a quelques jours, mais avec leurs rôles inversés cette fois. Il en était venu à riposter à son tour, pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir, à sentir cette jalousie ronger ses entrailles, à éprouver tant de rage furieuse en lui…

[…]

Parce qu'au fond, il était bien plus proche de Malefoy qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ils étaient pareils : chacun aimait voir l'autre enragé de jalousie, chacun se sentait valorisé par cette revendication de propriété, et pourtant chacun refusait d'appartenir à l'autre… Ce cercle vicieux ne semblait exister que pour les détruire de manière lente et irréversible.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, persifla Drago en se redressant.

Sa phrase était à peine finie qu'un nouveau coup lui envoya la tête sur le côté et que le brun se jeta sur lui avec fureur, les envoyant tous les deux au sol. La douleur du choc de la pierre contre son dos coupa le souffle au blond mais aucun cri ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce n'était que le début : il commençait tout juste à payer son affront adultérin… Harry se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et il déversa sa colère, sa haine avec ses poings qui heurtaient le visage angélique devant lui avec hargne. Il devait lui faire comprendre dans la douleur qu'il ne supportait plus ses infidélités, qu'il le voulait entièrement à lui, mais qu'en même temps il l'aimait pour son orgueil démesuré et sa perpétuelle quête d'indépendance. La haine, l'amour, ces deux sentiments étaient trop liés en eux, beaucoup trop mêlées pour se disjoindre et se distinguer l'une de l'autre…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est un point sensible, salaud ! Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? A moi, rien qu'à moi !

Et, avec autant de violence qu'il l'avait frappé, il s'empara des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Le baiser était animal, vengeur, accompagné de morsures mutuelles. Chacun luttait pour sa liberté, mais aussi dans une vaine tentative de démontrer à l'autre qu'il n'était qu'un objet auquel l'autre tenait plus que tout et qu'il refusait de partager avec un autre. Harry se réappropriait avec une fureur éperdue ce qui lui appartenait, une jalousie enragée animant chacun de ses gestes. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il était simplement entrain de se construire sa propre illusion : le moment où l'un d'eux serait de nouveau infidèle flottait déjà à l'horizon… Leur besoin de liberté finissait toujours par réclamer son dû.

D'ailleurs, Drago ne restait pas passif, bien au contraire il entendait bien se défendre. Face aux coups qu'il recevait, son orgueil l'empêchait de rester stoïque et immobile… Il était un Malefoy donc il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à personne, idée qu'il oubliait quand Harry le trompait à son tour. Dans le rôle de celui qu'il souffrait, il se montrait encore plus cruel que son amant : dans son désir de vengeance, il souhaitait se délecter de sa souffrance pour lui rappeler à qui il était, de qui son existence dépendait et qui l'aimait comme personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Les diverses blessures sur le corps de Harry attestaient de cette volonté incontrôlée de domination passionnelle… Leur amour n'était qu'une lutte de pouvoir, depuis le début, et ce combat, l'un contre l'autre, se poursuivait avec plus d'acharnement chaque jour et il les menait tous deux vers leur perte...

Seulement, bien vite, le désir vint se mêler à ce corps à corps effréné, qui finit par se transformer en étreinte où la passion est infernale et frôle sa propre mort. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui posséda Draco, il devait reprendre possession de ce corps qui tentait de lui échapper. Chaque coup de rein, qu'il lui assénait avec une violence dénuée de toute délicatesse, avait pour but de lui rappeler qui le possédait, qui connaissait son corps par coeur et qui le faisait jouir mieux que quiconque. Mais son amant, dans un dernier assaut d'orgueil, se refusait à lui et étouffait ses gémissements de plaisir : il ne lui offrirait pas la joie de partir avant lui vers les étoiles, ou les flammes de l'Enfer en ce qui les concernait. La défaite n'était pas envisageable : ils devaient céder en même temps ou rien. Leur orgasme ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'au bout d'une longue lutte acharnée, autant entre eux qu'à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. Le plaisir se retrouvait toujours avec l'arrière goût de la souffrance, de la fierté bafouée et de la violence devant une défaite mutuelle inévitable.

[…]

Parce que dans leur couple, Eros et Thanatos dominent pour ne faire qu'un à travers eux… Une caresse est accompagnée d'un coup, un baiser d'une griffure, un acte tendre d'un geste brusque… La haine & l'amour, la colère & la satisfaction personnelle, la jalousie & l'illusion d'une liberté retrouvée : tous ces sentiments s'étreignent et se mêlent à travers leurs deux corps emboités, à travers leurs deux âmes liées pour l'éternité dans l'Enfer. Ils s'aiment avec trop de violence car là est leur seule manière de s'aimer. Ils sont incapables d'abandonner leur fierté, mais ils ne peuvent également pas se passer l'un de l'autre, leur relation est une drogue pour eux. Et la situation échappe à toute tentative de contrôle de leur part : trop vite, trop fort, ils se sont laissés emportés dans leur spirale autodestructrice où être ensemble implique souffrance et violence des deux côtés.

Alors, en parfaite harmonie, ils se jettent ensemble dans le gouffre infernal qui s'ouvre grand devant eux, main dans la main...

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos avis :)<br>_

_Léa_

_PS : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Eros est la divinité de l'amour et du désir tandis que Thanatos est celle de la pulsion de mort.  
><em>


End file.
